Sunset Blues
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) A stroll to the beach brings back memories of her former lover


Title: Sunset Blues  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Passions  
  
Pairing: To be mentioned at the end of the story.  
  
Note: This story is told in the POV of the female.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stood at the beachside, looking over the horizon. It was nearly sunset as the skies were starting to darken. I watched the cool orange sky as the sun was beginning to descend behind the water's edge, quickly disappearing from my eyes. It was the warm summer's day in late June. It was peaceful, it was beautiful, it was quiet, but most of all it was lonely.  
  
I stand at this beachside the way I always do. I let my bare feet stand at the water's edge, my toes tickling at the touch of cool clear liquid. I let my hair blow with the wind, flying in every direction. I let my dress blow with the wind as well, occasionally the wind lifting it up to expose my bikini that lay under the cotton material. I take in a deep breath, smelling the salty air of the beach, smiling at the scent I had longed to smell since winter. This was the way I always spend these visits to the beach.  
  
But this visit as different.  
  
My feet were still meeting the water's edge. My hair was still flying with the wind, as my dress. I still smelled the salty air. But today, and for the rest of my life, I did this all without the love of my life. As of today, I would have these sunset visits by myself.  
  
A single tear fell down my cheek as I realized the obvious. I will no longer be with the one I love. I will no longer share these beautiful sunsets with my better half. I will no longer hear 'I love you' when the sun has set. More tears came running down my cheek.  
  
I take a few steps forward, and decided to walk down the shore. I fold my hands over my chest as the waves came crashing to my feet. Thoughts were flying through my mind. Thoughts of what ifs and how it could have been better. Before I knew it I reached the end of the shore, a cliff blocking my way. Sighing at the huge rock that covered my way, I turned back to the horizon and daze at the waves out far.  
  
Suddenly I feel two arms being wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes, knowing it was him touching me. "How did you find me?" I asked, closing my eyes. He lightly kissed my neck. "I always find you," he whispered into my ear. I lightly smiled, my lips parting to show a slight grin. He was right. He knew me. He always knew where to find me, even if I was trying to hide from the world.  
  
He always knew when I was happy, when I was sad. He knew what to do when I was down. "I wish I could stay here forever," I said. I changed my angle of my head to the side to give more access to my neck. I savored the moment as he hit my spot on my neck.  
  
"You know we can't," he mumbled, still paying close attention to my neck. I let out a deep sigh. I knew he was right. He always was. "I know," I whispered back, a single tear falling from my face. He let out a small chuckle. "Do you remember the first day we came her?" he asked me, tightening the hold around my waist. I smiled and nodded my head.  
  
"I was reading my book, and your volley ball hit me on my head," I giggled, remembering that day. He smiled as well. "And I broke your glasses," he reminded me. I couldn't help but smile more. It was the perfect sweet love story. "This isn't real is it? You aren't really here are you?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. He let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. "It's just a dream," he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head, understanding his. I turned around to face him, pressing my chest against his. "How long will this dream last?" I asked, my voice faltering with every word. He smiled and brushed a fly away hair from my eyes. "Not very long," he whispered back.  
  
I pressed my lips together, in an effort not to cry. "I understand," I choked up, tears falling down my cheeks. He just smiled. "I love you," he whispered and laid his lips upon my lips. I crooned at the feeling, loving the way his lips made my body react instantly.  
  
He tenderly kissed my lips, gently parting them with his tongue. I nearly melted as his hands ran through my hair. I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth, occasionally swiping my tongue over his teeth. It lasted forever, our tongues dancing a dance of nature. It may have been a dream, but it felt so real.  
  
He broke the kiss and laid his forehead against mine. "You are my Angel," he said. And with that he vanished in thin air. I nearly burst in tears as I realized that I lost the love of my life.  
  
"No, you are," I whispered, looking to the sky. Tears came pouring out of my eyes. "I love Fox, I loved him to death," he whisper to myself. I wiped away my tears and took in a deep breath. "I am the strong, I am Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I can't falter now," I said and walked back up the shore, heading back to the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Yes, it was a Therox Fic! Hope you like it!  
  
Steffie 


End file.
